


Prank

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a bit of help Dawn trashes Sky’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or Power Rangers. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #65: mischief managed.

Dawn smirked as Bridge unlocked the room.

Bridge started, “I’m not so sure this is a good idea…”

Dawn ignored the babble content to let Syd distract Bridge. She and Z got to work, Jack would only stall Sky for so long. They trashed Sky’s side of the room, some clothes even landing on Bridge’s side. As they stepped back to admire their handywork Z smirked, “Uh-huh, you like him.”

“Hey, until you find a way to send me home I have to have some fun, and besides Sky’s seriously sexy when he losses it.”

The four of them hid.


End file.
